1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a low-impact exercise machine that provides an oscillating motion similar to cross-country skiing to improve a person's hand and foot coordination and to build strength and endurance.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous exercise machines are currently available and include exercise bikes, treadmills, rowing machines and surfing exercisers. Conventional exercise machines simulate exercise activities and are used to exercise and train a person's muscles.
However, conventional exercise machines have some shortcomings.
1. Conventional exercise machines only have a single operation function, and only some of a person's muscles can be exercised, which limits the versatility of the conventional exercise machine.
2. Operation of the conventional exercise machine usually involves a single movement, which causes a user to become bored quickly.
The invention provides a low-impact exercise machine that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.